


Just Get Up

by remembertheginger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remembertheginger/pseuds/remembertheginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arasol drabble; Sollux finds Aradia just after her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Get Up

_This cannot have happened._

The thought runs shakily through his mind over and over like a cluckbeast with its head cut off; shallow, unsteady breaths course through his lungs as he tries to compose himself enough to flick the rubble away. Away from her body, no, it can't be a corpse, it can't be, it cannot be...

Finally, he regains enough control over his thoughts to see red and blue sparks lighting up the night as the debris and stone is lifted into the air. He can still taste a trace of the mind honey on his lips, too sweet, but oh what a bitter feeling it leaves...

There she is. Rushing over to her, Sollux laughs a little, yellow tears streaming from his heterochromatic eyes. "Jeguth, I'm thorry," the laughing begins to sound more like sobbing. "Come on, AA, jutht get up, no need to play thith with me..."

No response. Aradia just lays limply against the remains of her hive, eyes closed; her body is mangled and broken, rusty blood leaking from her mouth and a large gash in her forehead. The tip of her right horn is broken off, leaving Sollux to take a couple of shuddering breaths.

"Aradia, pleathe, jutht wake up," the mustard-blood begs, shaking his head no in denial. "You can't be dead, you can't be!" His words become incomprehensible as he lifts her corpse, pressing her cold, dead body into a hug. All he can understand is that his matesprit is no longer living, breathing, no longer able to press a reassuring kiss to his lips and tell him that she's alright with her FLARP-ing.

A cold thought sends chills down his spine. Not only is Aradia dead, but it is his fault. Why he would eat the mind honey, he doesn't know, but that's not the problem right now. The problem is that he's gone and fucking killed his own matesprit and he couldn't stop himself.

This strange tearing noise seems to surround him until Sollux realizes that it's his own scream he's hearing, the rocks from Aradia's hive that were suspended for so long finally dropping back onto the ground. One lands maybe five feet away from him with a loud bang, colliding with the ruins of the once-beautiful stonework.

Hot yellow tears stream down his gray face as he breaks down, wave after wave of guilt and self-loathing enveloping him until he's shuddering on the ground, unable to tell which way is up and which is down. There's no escape from himself, now, is there?


End file.
